The purpose of this research is to prepare oxygenated derivatives of 7,12-Dimethylbenz(a)anthracene, DMBA, to aid in the identification of metabolic products of DMBA which might be important in finding out what role DMBA plays in the initiation of cancer. The 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 8-, 9-, 10-, and 11-hydroxy derivatives of DMBA are the primary targets. Each may exist as the corresponding keto derivatives. The relative reactivity of these keto forms will be assessed as they may be involved in reactions with DNA or proteins. We also hope to make selected derivatives of methylcholanthrene to learn how similar its metabolism might be to that of DMBA. Sufficient of all of the compounds envisioned are to be made so that interested investigators may obtain samples for their research.